Dragon & Phoenix
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Date Masamune just got stuck in Bamboo Forest of the Lost without any particular reason. He's in panic state until he met the Immortal Phoenix; Fujiwara no Mokou. With Mokou's help, can Masamune go back to Sengoku Era safely? [My 1st English fic. Please fix via review. Genres can change based on the plot later.]


**Disclaimer:**

**Touhou Project © ZUN**

**Sengoku Basara © CapCom**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Main charas:**

**Date Masamune**

**Fujiwara no Mokou**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Bad English, OoC characters, typo(s), and... Many many things**

**A/N: This is my first English fic. Just made this because I want to test my English skill—English isn't my native language. *chuckles* So, if you see any wrong grammar in this fic, hopefully you can help me to fix it from review. **

**Oh yeah. I forgot that this fic just inspired from my RolePlay conversation with a Fujiwara no Mokou RP-er in Facebook. Using my Masamune account to help this plot. Thanks to her for the inspiration. ^^**

**And if you want to help me by the plot, simply contact the accounts on my bio~**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Dragon & Phoenix**

**Chapter I: Where am I?**

**By: Alexie Hikari**

It was a calm and cold night in Bamboo Forest. The full moon shines brightly and turned into a natural light in the dark sky. Now you can see a man standing there in confused—glancing around as he tried to recognize the place that full of bamboo shoots,

"Where am I? This place is mysterious. And how did I get here?" that man mumbled with an annoyed tone while sitting on the ground—near a medium-sized rock, "Maybe I can try to free myself out. I'm not a ghost that need to be sealed away like this. Shit—" he continued mumbling, but—

"Can you just shut your mouth up?" his words was cutted by someone else. Instantly made him turned to the person behind him; A girl with silver long hair, cold face, and looks—arrogant.

The guy that is shown wearing an eyepatch on his right eye just raised an eyebrow, observed the girl quietly before asking, "Who are you?" that's just a simple question coming from his lips, though he kept staring at the girl.

"Fujiwara no Mokou. Call me Mokou. Hey dude, you just like a lost puppy." The girl answered. Both of her hands are in her pocket, tomboyish; yes. The guy nodded then sighing,

"What a simple answer. Just name? Not... where do you come from, family, your age, and—Wait, I'm not a puppy." He glared slightly at Mokou,

"The rest of the information isn't to be given. But... I have no family. I'm over 1,300 years old. I come from Japan and stumbled into Gensokyo. That's all I'm giving out..." she explained. The guy just nodding again. But his eyes widen hearing that—1,300 years? 'That's impossible.' He thought. But then said,

"Your face tricked me. That age—so old." He added a mocking tone there.

"I age no longer." Mokou replied coolly, "Don't make fun of it."

He lets out a slight chuckle along her line and that cold voice just... sounds cool to him. And now waving his right hand, "Sorry about that. But... you're interesting, you see?"

Mokou narrowed her eyes. Actually, it's a bit hard for her to believe that there's a strange guy in Gensokyo. No no, she know many guys. But this one is... strange. And now he said that she is interesting? That words just made Mokou showing a warm smile,

"I know. An immortal human... always interesting."

The guy looked disbelieve now. Maybe that's why she can reach 1,300 years old. Immortal. Eternal youth.

"So, you can't die?" he asked with a soft tone; looking at Mokou that sat next to him without he realized that,

"I technically can, but I'll be renewed shortly after death." Mokou answered simply, leaning her back against the rock, the moonlight made it easier to look at her face. The eye-patched guy just got silent before looking up at the moon; sometimes took some seconds to look at the white-haired girl.

Mokou herself doesn't know why she easily befriend this guy. She always took out a spellcard as a 'warm greetings' to any strangers she met. But not with this one. Also, she doesn't have any problem sitting next to him. 'What's the meaning of this?' Mokou thought, crossing arms over her chest as she letting out a soft sigh.

The guy heard that simple sigh and glanced over her, "What is it?" he asked; looking a bit concerned while staring into Mokou's red eyes. Mokou stared back into his blue eye but quickly looking away to avoid his gaze,

"It's nothing." She replied. Now she felt uncomfortable with this pointless conversation, "So, your name?" then she made a new topic. She wanted to know some information from this guy, anyway.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Name's Date Masamune. Call me Masamune or Masa for short."

Mokou smiled a bit, playing with her fingers, "I'll call you Masa."

Both chuckling gently, though Mokou almost laughing freely; ignoring her cold image. It's been a while since she laughed for the last time. She always spent time with Keine and yeah, Mokou just feel happy realizing there's someone else that can make her laugh; loving the moment. Now the guy named Masamune stared at her again,

"Thanks. Well, this dragon is pleased to meet you, Mokou." he showed his usual smirk, while holding out his hand to her. She stared blankly at his hand before reaching out with her own. She hesitantly placed her hand within his, "And this Phoenix is pleased to make your acquaintance."

He grabbed her hand tightly—just in a friendly way, "Phoenix?" now he looked a bit interested; curious also.

"I forgot to mention I am dubbed the Immortal Phoenix. Heh." She gave his hand a firm squeeze. Masamune just smirked,

"Hn, yeah. So—" he glanced over her, raised an eyebrow. "—Maybe that's why your hand is a little.. hot." he commented. Mokou chuckled for the second time,

"And it can get very much more," She relieved the warmer temperature and smiled at him. "But my normal temperature is fine~."

He replied the smile of hers, feeling—warmer. "Just don't turn me into a 'Toasted Dragon'." Not it's Masamune's turn to chuckle; maybe imagining himself being burned by her?

"Unless you provoke me, then you don't have to worry about that." She let go of his hand, then crossing her arms again; looking up at the moon just like Masamune did before.

They got silent again; seems don't have anything to talk about anymore. Masamune just looked around the place meanwhile Mokou looks busy playing with a little flame on her palm. Don't know why, but seems like Masamune forgot to ask something to Mokou: Where is he?

"Hey, Mokou." He called her. Mokou stopped that 'little show' and looked at him, even Masamune stared at the bamboos, "Can you tell me where am I?" now he looked at her, his face looked calmer than before. Mokou fixed the big ribbon on her head. Masamune watched her quietly, waiting for her anwer,

"You've managed to stumble into The Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Congratulations, you are lost like every person who steps foot in these shoots. Just like what I said; puppy." Mokou smirked. She thought that question would come from him.

Masamune thinked for a moment. He's lost? What an embarrassing thing, "Oh, dammit—I'm not a puppy. Stop it." He sounds annoyed now, but Mokou seems okay with that,

"I know."

"Forget it." Masamune said, "It's hard to get away from here. Too many bamboos."

"Exactly. I help people find their way out of this forest." Mokou responded. Masamune just gave her a 'Oh-you-are-a-lifesaver' look,

"Then, will you help me out of here?" it's a bit odd for Masamune asking for help. But he already see Mokou as a friend, so maybe it will be okay.

"Why not?" Mokou stood up and reaching her hand out to him, "I'll take you to my house."

Masamune stared at her hand before taking it and stood up also; nodding simply, "Lead the way."

The night just getting late. The temperature is down, cooler than before. The bamboo shoots dances randomly and made an unique sound. Mokou and Masamune walked through the forest without saying a single word; letting any topic just stuck in their mind. Masamune followed Mokou that leading the way, staring at her long hair which is dances by the melody of the wind.

And now they arrived to a modest house, not really big, but clean. Mokou opened the door and walked in, "Come in. Maybe there are things that you need." So Masamune stepped in to the house. He got tricked once again. The house looked comfortable. He can feel the warm temperature against his skin, but focusing his gaze on Mokou.

"What a nice house you got here." Masamune sat on a couch, admiring Mokou's house.

"Thanks." Mokou said while walking to the kitchen, "Make yourself at home. I don't mind at all." She continued,

"Ahh—"

"Oh yes. If you want to take a rest, there's a bed there." Seems Mokou is busy preparing something there. Cleaning the plates she left before off to the forest and met Masamune.

Meanwhile, the dragon is enjoying himself to look at some stuffs in the house. And ended sitting on a bed. It's weird to see that there's two beds since Mokou live alone. He's curious about it, but not going to ask. Then he lays down on it.

The quiet situation made he think about how did he get here; some kind of magic? Stuck into a bamboo forest without any particular reason. His brain spinned around imagining how is Kojuurou's reaction about his disappearance, Oushuu's condition, and Sanada Yukimura without him. And now he met with Mokou, he felt better.

Noticing that he's really tired, he closed both eyes and slowly fall asleep...

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
